


There's Always Something

by evelett



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Death, Demons, Friendship, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Love, Mates, Monsters, Multi, POV First Person, Sarcasm, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles was three his parents were both violently murdered by monsters. He gets adopted by his cousins, Sam and Dean, and becomes a hunter. Stiles moves back to Beacon Hills for college. But life isn't easy for an ADHD college student/hunter with abilities.<br/>Laura and Derek move back to Beacon Hills due to a string of violent murders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple things to explain: first is that in this story Stiles' mom was Mary Winchester's sister and also a hunter, which is why Bobby adopts Stiles. Stiles lives in Sioux Falls until he goes back to Beacon Hills for college for reasons which will be explained later on. I'm not really sure where in Supernatural this would fit if any season at all, just that its later on and Bobby is still alive. Okay so in this story I'm going to be switching around the POV a bit. This first chapter is from Derek's POV.

The light of the fire flickers across the pages of my book.

Sci-fi.

I don’t get why humans are always wanting things out of the supernatural. I mean it’s all right there if you would just open your damn eyes.

I tried it once. You know, showing them what it is that I am. Of course they just went all doomsday and freaked out. It was sorta funny, it kinda reminded me of a chicken running around with its head chopped off. Laura didn’t think it was all that funny, but I don’t actually give a shit. I am who I am and I won’t apologize for that to anyone.

A lilting giggle comes from the doorway.

Lilith.

Prissy little bitch. It’s pretty fitting that her parents named her after a baby-eating demon. Out of all the City Pack she is definitely the one that I hate the most.

But according to Laura I have to ‘play nice’ because she’s the Alpha’s daughter and they are letting us stay in their territory without forcing us into their pack. Or you know killing us.

“What is your fascination with them Derek? I honestly don’t see it. Filthy meat sacks. Is it the smell? I quite honestly think it wreaks, but hey whatever floats your boat.”

My rage flares. Lilith and the rest of the City Pack work under the assumption that just because we’re werewolves we are better than humans. Period. Fucking rightwing nut jobs. My father was a human and he was better than every single one of these assholes. Take a deep breath. Just ignore her, she’s not worth it.

“Why don’t you forget about your stupid humans for a minute and come have some fun with me,” she propositions.

Arousal rolls off of her in deafening waves. It suffocates me. This is all Dick’s fault. Her father wants us to form a union because it would be _mutually beneficial_ for both of our packs.

Gank me _please_.

I will literally kill myself before ever letting that happen.

“Don’t think I don’t see you watching me.”

She’s fucking purring in my ear right now. Seriously?

I smile at the image of her crumpled dead body coming to mind. A strong reaction I know. But having her make the same lewd innuendos every minute of every day in and out for four years is hell. And I hate her. So I happen to picture her untimely demise, often. It helps my sanity.

She notes the smile and is encouraged. “Come on baby, I can make you feel so good.”

Fuck. My. Life.

Out of nowhere she is in my lap plastering herself against me. This is the last fucking straw. My wolf takes over and sends her flying through the air. The loud sound of bones snapping fills the air as she connects with the floor. I am on her in less than a second growling and fangs bared. She lets out a whimper and exposes her neck in defeat.

Taking back control I jump away from her and I run. Laura is going to be so pissed.

///

Laura is already waiting for me in my room when I get back from my run, “Derek.”

Crap. “Hey Laura.”

“What the hell were you thinking assaulting her?” Laura is using her _Angry Alpha_ voice.

“I assaulted her? I was being violated and I just wanted her to stop. I’m tired of her trying to get into my pants.” I am so not whining.

“Yeah and I told you to play nice. What part of that didn’t you get?”

Quietly I plop down on the bed next to her.

“Do you know how close Dick is to making a werewolf skin rug out of your pelt! Jesus fucking Christ Derek.” Laura’s words are heated but I can tell that she is more worried about me than angry with me. Shame twists my stomach at disappointing her yet again.

I wish things were different. I wish that my family was still alive. I wish that we weren’t on our own. I wish I wasn’t such a fuck up and that Laura could depend on me instead of having to be my nursemaid all the time.

“I’m sorry,” my whisper is barely audible.

Laura lets out a weary sigh, “Its fine. Just pack up your stuff. We’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Where are we going to go?”

“Beacon Hills. I think it’s time we finally go home.”


	2. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overly cheery ivory Welcome to Beacon Hills sign looms up ahead. I snort, more like Welcome to Hell. God how I hate this city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Derek's POV

My forehead is resting against the window as I watch the world outside Laura’s car. We are surrounded by trees as far as the eye can see. Everything is so green it’s like we’re on an alien planet. It’s an entirely different world from what we left behind in New York. The only sound is the crappy pop music that Laura likes coming from the radio. The quiet outside is eerie. We pass the sign indicating the exit for Beacon Hills. 

I can feel my chest tighten. I don’t want to be back here. All that’s left of our lives from before is pain and sadness. But no matter how much I protest and demand that we go back Laura won’t listen. She has yet to tell me why we are even coming back in the first place. Her only answer is the ever classic ‘because I said so.’ I can’t figure out if that’s an Alpha thing or an older sibling thing, probably both. Even if she’s only a couple minutes older than me, I am always her baby brother.

An overly cheery ivory Welcome to Beacon Hills sign looms up ahead. I snort, more like Welcome to Hell. God how I hate this city. I start to feel nauseous so I roll down my window to get some fresh air. The air smells heavy with water, trees, and life. It’s so foreign from the toxic chemicals of New York. 

We are a couple miles into town driving by an abandoned YMCA when a new scent permeates the air. It smells like chlorine, engine grease, old books, and ripe fruit. My heart beat speeds up. 

Laura looks over at me worriedly, “Derek, what’s wrong?”

“Can’t you smell that?”

“Smell what Der? You’re freaking me out.”

“My mate,” next to me Laura is scenting the air. Before I can even ask her Laura is tracking the scent and parking in front of a restaurant call the Kismet Diner. Oh the irony.   
Laura drags me inside and over to a booth. The air is saturated with the scent of my mate. My body is stiff with tension and anxiety. The second the waiter comes over I know that it’s him. 

I’m lost in a stupor as I watch him.The nametag on his shirt says Stiles. Breathtaking. It’s the only word I can think of to describe him. Only a few years younger than me Stiles is tall and wiry with short brown hair that sticks out all over the place. His full lips seem to be pulled up in a constant smile. Pale skin covered in moles that I want to take hours to map out every inch with my mouth. Lastly are his expressive molten gold eyes. My wolf wants nothing more than to go over to our mate, curl up at his feet and beg to be touched.

I hardly register the sharp pain of Laura kicking me under the table. I can’t be bothered to give her my attention until Stiles is gone. Jesus Christ on a cracker I’m screwed. Laura is giving me one of her concerned looks.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing here?” my voice is hoarse.

“To find your mate.” And no, nope definitely don’t want to talk about that right now. I don’t think I can handle the concerned talk right now. Because no matter how well intended it is it won’t help anything. 

“No, I mean what are we doing back here in Beacon Hills after you promised we would never have to come back to this hell hole? I’m sick of this because I said so bullshit, just tell me what’s going on,” her green eyes flash red before swiftly turning back.

“Someone’s been killing the locals. There have been three bodies so far,” Laura’s voice is hard and cold like steel.

“So what has that got to do with us?” I ask her even though I’m pretty sure I know where this is going.

“So this is my territory and our home and I am not going to let another werewolf hunt in my domain,” my sister seethes while the Alpha part of her rises to the surface at the thought of being challenged.

“But we don’t even live here anymore,” I sputter indignantly.

“People are dying Derek and you want to fight over semantics. We should never have left at all in the first place but I couldn’t handle staying here and becoming the Alpha. It’s my fault people are dead.”

“It’s not your fault Laura.”

“I’m the Alpha, it’s my responsibility.”

“No,” I shake my head. “The Argents still live here, it’s their job to take care of this. Please can we just go and leave this to the hunters.”

“You really hate it here that much that you are willing to leave your mate in danger. You would leave him behind when someone is going around and killing humans and ripping them open like pinatas with their guts hanging out. What happens if he gets killed next?"

All color drains out of my face.

Stiles walks over and places our drinks in front of us, “Did you guys figure out what you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People take so many things in life for granted without even knowing it. When most kids my age were climbing on the monkey bars and playing in the sandbox I was having visions and seizures and setting things on fire with my mind. While most teenagers were going through their ‘my life sucks’ emo phase I had my nose buried in books trying to figure out if I was human or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is from Stiles' POV. Hope you like it! If anyone would be willing to beta for me please just leave a comment. Also I got kinda bogged down with this chapter, I had a hard time with it so I could really use some critical feedback or any feedback at all really.

All in all Beacon Hills isn’t horrible for such a small town. But sometimes I long for the anonymity of bigger towns. Here people make it their business to know everything about everyone.

Nosy bastards.

It’s for that exact reason I am known as the resident eccentric. The artist/writer hair-brained son of the dead Sheriff and his wife. Not the most pleasant thing but it also meant that the majority of the populations writes off my more shady habits. Growing up a hunter with certain _abilities_ means that I tend to attract more than my fair share of attention, and not the good kind of attention either.

People take so many things in life for granted without even knowing it. When most kids my age were climbing on the monkey bars and playing in the sandbox I was having visions and seizures  and setting things on fire with my mind. While most teenagers were going through their ‘my life sucks’ emo phase I had my nose buried in books trying to figure out if I was human or not.

I know that Dean and Sam are kidding around when they complain about how much of a pain in the ass I am; but anyone else probably would have drowned me in the tub after I set the couch on fire for the first time rather than helped me control my abilities like they did. I make a mental note to call my guardians after my shift at the Kismet Diner, it’s been a few days since the last time we talked and I’m feeling lonely.

I sigh internally. It isn’t that I regret moving back to Beacon Hills for college, I don’t. I came back here to try to find a sense of connection with my actual parents. Not the most sound reasoning considering that they have both been pushing up daisies since I was 3 but it was something I needed to do. Not that I would ever admit it but I am almost grateful that Dean and Sam forced me to move back to live an apple pie life for a few years. I’m not stupid, I know they’re hoping it will make me give up hunting for good. To be honest I actually like the life I have established in this one trick pony town but I’m still lonely.

Sure I have Allison, who is the most amazing friend I could have asked for, but I miss my family. I haven’t seen Bobby since the beginning of the semester and it has been even longer since I’ve seen Sam, Dean, and Cas. Truly I am happy here, but sometimes that lonely feeling is all I can think about.

To say that my childhood was different than most was a bit of an understatement. After my parents died Sam and Dean adopted me. I doubt they even knew I existed until the lawyers got in touch with them. After they confirmed that our mothers really were sisters they gave up hunting and bought a house. White picket fence and all. We even moved right next door to Bobby. Those first few years were the happiest of my life; working on cars with Dean and Bobby, reading endless books with Sam, and laying out on the roof at night watching the stars with Cas. It wasn’t until after my abilities started manifesting that everything went pear shaped, because it wasn’t just the demons that were after me then but other hunters too. After that we were constantly on the road staying in fleabag motels. Sam, Dean, and Cas took up hunting again and I buried my nose in every old tome and seedy internet site I could find looking for information. It was stressful being on the run all the time but at least then I wasn’t alone.

Sighing as I walk into the Kismet Diner I actively cut off my train of thought. If I let myself keep following that track it would be a long spiral into depression and general self pity. There is really no need to indulge in that any more than needed.

Allison waves to me before going back to flirting with Scott. I roll my eyes. It isn’t that I don’t like the brown eyed boy necessarily, I just don’t think the bone headed jock is good enough for Allison. The last few months of watching them make googly eyes at each other was cruel and unusual punishment. I’m not exactly sure what I am being punished for but it has to be something. Maybe I was a cannibal in a previous life and this is karmic retribution.

I shake my head, at first it had been funny and more than slightly ridiculous. Scott would drag Jackson, Danny, and Lydia to the Kismet Diner a couple times a week just so he would have a reason to talk to Allison. The jock probably would have kept doing just that if Lydia hadn’t yelled at Scott to grow a pair in the middle of dinner one night and stomped off with Danny and Jackson in tow. Ever since Scott was at the Kismet Diner everyday. Come hell or high water, he was like the plague. Okay so maybe that’s a little harsh but whatever.

Eventually Scott leaves for class and Allison floats over to me in a love induced haze. I snort loudly, “You’re twitterpated.”

Allison sighs dreamily, “He’s so amazing.”

I smack my head on the countertop violently and groan, “You’re hopeless.”

“Aww, come on. Don’t be so grumpy,” the brunette tugs on my right arm. “You know you’re happy for me.”

“I hate you,” I grin wide as she pulls me in for a hug.

Allison’s returning smile seems to fill up the empty diner, “Are you coming to my birthday party Saturday?”

I gulp convulsively when I see her look at me with her big chocolate brown eyes with complete love and trust. One day I am going to develop the ability to say the word ‘no’ to this girl. Allison is some kind of weird bamf ninja disney princess hybrid. She has been my best friend since I moved to Beacon Hills for college and I love her in a completely platonic brother/sister sort of way...but her family is a giant bag of crazy.

All hunters are of course in their own way, but the Argents take insanity to a whole other level. They could gold medal at the Olympics for crazy. Sure they all looked nice enough but don’t let that fool you. Save for Allison and her dad, Chris, the rest will slit your throat just as soon as look at you...and then wear your entrails for decoration. Not exactly surprising in a family of hunters but still a tad too kill crazy for my taste.

“Who did you say was going to be there again?” I ask stalling the inevitable.

“Everyone, my parents are going to be out of town so I’m having it at their house,” Allison gushes excitedly.

I groan internally, I _really_ don’t like big crowds, they make me feel paranoid and claustrophobic. And aside from Allison I don’t particularly like anyone else in town. For all that I could probably talk someone to death I’m really not all that social.

The bells on the door ring loudly as two strangers walk in and sit down. Saved by the bell, cliched and a bit overdone but I will take what I can get. Leaving Allison behind the counter I move to get the couple’s orders.

They are both painfully attractive and obviously siblings if not twins. They both share the same ebony hair, green eyes, and fair skin. The female is smaller, more lithe, while her male counterpart is ripped like a professional fighter. Hot damn.

“Hey guys, can I get you something to drink while you figure out what you want to order?”

The woman smiles up at me from her seat in the booth, “Can I get a water?”

“Sure,” I smile at her and turn to find the man studying me intently. Where the woman is casual and relaxed, her brother has tension written in the little lines between his rather impressive eyebrows and in the way he holds his shoulders.

The woman kicks her brother under the table, “He’ll have a water too.”

“ _Okay_ ,” my fingers twitch. The man’s stare feels heavy like a physical weight but not oppressive, more comforting. Weird. “I’ll be back with your drinks in a little bit then.”

Distractedly I try to shake off the weird feeling I got from the pair. I can’t quite figure what it is about them that feels off. Or better yet why I had reacted to them the way I did, the man in particular. It wasn’t like I’ve never had people staring at me before, it happened often enough now that I moved back to Beacon Hills. But that was usually from people who knew about my parents and I always hate it. This though, _this_ was different. I’m pretty sure I have never seen the two before, I got the feeling that they weren’t locals. So what was with the look? There’s also something familiar about the two that I can’t put my finger on. Fuck this is going to drive me nuts.

“Stiles?” Allison is waving a hand in my face.

“Huh?”

The brunette giggles, “Daydreaming?”

I shake my head, “Nah, just thinking. You know how I get.”

Allison smiles, “Don’t think I didn’t notice you practically running away earlier.”

“Running? Me? Don’t be silly, you know how much I hate to exercise.”

“You forget that I’ve been to that abandoned building you call a home, liar.”

I can’t help but laugh, “You got me.”

Giving me big puppy dog eyes Allison pouts, “ _Please_ , you’re my best friend Stiles. Who will save me from the masses if you’re not there?”

I huff in exasperation, “Fine I’ll go.”

“Yay!” Allison jumps to hug me.

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” I try to hide my smile.

“Yeah, yeah,” Allison snarks. “Go back to work lazy.”

I laugh and take the waters out to the couple, “Did you guys figure out what you wanted?”

The man stares at me again, the pinched expression still in place. The woman smiles, “Sure, I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with a side of curly fries.”

I nod and turn to the man, “And you?”

“Same,” and oh holy god _that voice_. It is deep and smooth, I am pretty sure my brain just leaked out of my ears into a puddle of goop on the floor. The guy only said one word and my legs feel like wet noodles. How is he even real?

“Sounds good, I’ll be back with your food in a little bit,” I totally don’t scurry away. Hunters do not scurry, not from monsters and definitely not from stupidly attractive men.

Groaning I bang my head against the wall when I get in the kitchen mentally cursing ridiculous attractive customers. I hang out in the kitchen while Allison makes their order. Only half listening to Allison wax poetic about Scott. Ugh, I feel like throwing up from all the fluffy feelings. All too soon though I have to leave the comfort of the kitchen to give the couple their food.

I am a couple feet away from their table carrying a tray with their food when the taste of bitter rhubarb floods my mouth. Fucking hell. My entire body goes rigid before convulsing as a vision takes over. Images flicker through my mind too fast to really make sense of what they are. The rhubarb is drowned out by the overwhelming taste of blood. I have a hard time focusing on anything other than being smothered by rage while my body feels like it is being ripped to shreds. It’s like my entire body is being scraped into a raw bloody mess. I feel distant from my body like the only thing tethering me to it is the pain.

When I come to I can’t figure out how long I’ve been under having my vision, nothing new there. My entire body is sore and my head is pounding like a bitch.

“Stiles!” I can faintly hear a frantic voice calling my name from somewhere above me while hands are fluttering around my slim body checking me for injuries.

“Derek,” my voice is harsh like I’ve been screaming. I can hear someone breath in sharply.

A familiar face swims into view, “It’s Allison sweetie.”

I blink heavily, “Water.”

“Right here,” and then I am being propped up. My body hurts on cellular level to the point where it feels like I can feel each individual atom screaming in pain.

I slump back heavily against whatever was holding me up, too tired to stay upright on my own. A hand is carding through my short brown hair and it feels heavenly.

“Stiles, honey?” my eyelids start to droop as I groan.

“Is he okay?” the pretty woman asks.

“I’m fine,” I grumble, swaying as I stand up.

“Jesus Christ Stiles!” Allison shrieks. “Will you sit the fuck down for just one second and rest a bit.”

The two attractive strangers are watching me incredulously, great. “I’m fine Allison stop worrying.”

Allison shoves me roughly into a booth, “Well if you’re so fine then you can damn well sit down while I call Bobby.”

“There is absolutely no need to do that,” I squeak.

“Do you remember how pissed off Dean and Sam got the last time they found out you had an episode and you didn’t call.”

I groan, “I hate you.”

Allison rubs my head again, “You love me and don’t think this is getting you out of going to my birthday party on Saturday.”

“Evil, you are pure evil.”

When Allison leaves to call Bobby I move to clean up the food and shattered plates littering the floor. I make it all of two steps before the stupidly attractive man has his hand pressed flat against my chest over my heart and his face is within an inch of mine. “How do you know my name,” he bites out.

I don’t know what it is but something in my mind just clicks. That overwhelming feeling you have to kick yourself really hard when you’ve figured out something so simplistic rears its ugly head. The weird vibes I was getting off of these two since they walked in, they’re werewolves.


	4. Who Are You Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I have a soft spot for lost puppies,” Stiles smirks before slinking over to the back of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Derek's POV.  
> So I realize I literally just posted this chapter a couple days ago but I really wasn't happy with it so I did some tweaking. Its mostly the same just longer.

When the girl, Allison, leaves to make her phone call Stiles gets up from his seat from the booth. The younger man barely makes it three feet before I am right in front of him, my hand pressing flat against his chest. Stiles’ big golden brown eyes snap to my hand touching him and then up to my face. I can hear Laura’s sigh of exasperation but I ignore her. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know that I am much too close to him but I can’t help myself. This Stiles is my mate. More than anything I want to go over every inch of his body to make sure that he is okay, but I can’t and my wolf is whining pitifully. I want to tell him to sit back down but the only thing I can concentrate on is that he knows my name without Laura or I saying anything.

“How do you know my name,” I all but demand.

Stiles rolls his eyes and shoves my face away from his, “Dude, personal space. And vain much? You do realize you are not the only person in the world with that name right?”

“How. Do you. Know my name.” I am most definitely growling now.

“Oh my God. You know I don’t actually have to answer you.”

Laura pulls me back to sit down in the booth next to her before I can do anything stupid, “I’m sorry about my brother, he was raised by wolves.”

Stiles snorts, “Oh I can tell, a regular caveman this one.”

She holds out her hand to him, “I’m Laura.”

Stiles shakes her hand, “It’s nice to meet you Laura, I’m Stiles.”

Stiles sits down in the booth across from Laura giving her a fixed stare. “So you guys staying or just passing through?”

“Why?” There is a wary edge to Laura’s voice.

Stiles shrugs, “Honestly I could care less. The Argents on the other hand really aren’t one’s for cohabitating with your kind or anything supernaturally inclined really. Hell they want my heart on a platter, but that might just be because I called Gerard a right wing nut to his face the first time I met him, but to be fair he was trying to gut me.”

Trying to comprehend everything my mate just said I can feel myself getting a little dizzy from the verbal onslaught.

“What do you mean by ‘our kind’ exactly?” Laura asks coolly.

“Werewolves.”

“Excuse me?”

“Really its okay,” Stiles holds his hands up in the universal sign of ‘I come in peace.’ “I mean you blend in well for the most part. Squanto over here is a lost cause though. Might as well have it tattooed on his forehead, because buddy you ain’t fooling anybody with the scenting and the flashing eyes and the dominance bullshit. Something you might want to work on.”

“How long have you been a hunter?” Laura’s voice is calm, challenging Stiles to deny the obvious. My stomach is tied in knots, it feels like the entire world is tilted on a different axis. My mate is a hunter. Jesus Christ my life is a soap opera.

Stiles shakes his head as he sags even farther onto the booth, like he’s too tired to be bothered to sit up straight. “Man you are so far off the mark, I’m awesome, I’m Batman.”

“What. Are you a hunter or not.” I am more than slightly confused right now.

“No, I’m the Abominable Snowman, try to keep up there Tarzan.”

Yeah, because that cleared everything up...not, I grumble under my breath.

“Why are you so sure that you’re right?” Laura cuts in giving me a sharp look before turning her attention back to my confusing and possibly insane mate.

“Well first off because if you were human you guys would be running away and telling me I’m fucking bonkers and second, you guys are hardly the first werewolves I’ve met.”

“So why did Gerard try to kill you?”

Stiles shrugs, “I may have fucked with a couple of their ‘hunting expeditions.’ But the werewolves they were after were all innocent so I was really just doing my civic duty.”

Both Laura and I can hear the half truth to his statement, Stiles is hiding something.

“And you expect us to trust you?” Laura’s disbelief is evident.

Stiles shrugs his narrow shoulders, “Trust me. Don’t trust me. That’s really up to you but I have bigger things to deal with than a couple of werewolves rolling through town.”

“We’re staying,” Laura doesn’t look away from my mate but I can feel her shock at my declaration through our pack bond.

Stiles tenses up in the booth furiously scrubbing his face with his hands. I know that I’m staring but a part of me just can’t get over how beautiful my mate is.

When he pulls his hands away Stiles is staring at the spot on the table in front of him. “Well if that’s the case then you need to come over to my place.”

“Why?” Laura’s eyes flash red at the order briefly before turning back to their usual bright green.

Stiles cocks an eyebrow at the Alpha she-wolf, it would be comical if Laura didn’t look like she was close mauling the man. “Because my place is the safest in town, did you not hear me before when I said the Argents are in town.”

“We were aware,” Laura answers stiffly.

Stiles pulls an epic bitch face at that, “Really? So you knew that the entire Argent clan decided to make Beacon Hills their home base and you just decided to come into town anyway. What the hell have you guys been smoking?”

“The Argents won’t be a problem,” the muscles in Laura’s jaw are clenching visibly from my spot next her.

Raising his hands in a supplicating gesture Stiles stands up from his seat, “Hey you two want to get yourselves killed fine by me, I was just trying to be helpful.”

“And why would you want to help a couple of werewolves?”

The door to the kitchen swings open as Allison holds a phone to her chest while calling out to her co-worker, “Hey Stiles, Bobby wants to talk to you.”

“Maybe I have a soft spot for lost puppies,” Stiles smirks before slinking over to the back of the restaurant.

My eyes are glued to my mate’s retreating form until he is no longer in sight. When I turn back to Laura she is giving me a shrewd look. “Not exactly what I was expecting.”

Suddenly exhausted I rest my head on her shoulder, “So what are we gonna do now?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are reading this for a second time I apologize, hopefully that won't happen again but I make no promises.  
> A giant thank you to everyone who has commented it makes my day.  
> Also thank you for reading and leave a comment if you like, I love hearing what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more please leave a comment otherwise thanks for reading!


End file.
